


When Cats Make Things Worse

by DizzyBunnies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Reveal Fic, adrien is dumb and plagg isnt helping lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyBunnies/pseuds/DizzyBunnies
Summary: Re-uploaded from my tumblr:ahh!! sorry i took so long for this! i have NEVER written for ML before, so i was trying my best to keep it as in character as possible. that being said, i had a great time with this, and i kinda made it a reveal fic?? sorry if that aint your jam, but idk, i have a thing for involuntary, passing out-type transformations, so. :P thanks for your patience! hope yall enjoy! (prompt from an anon)





	When Cats Make Things Worse

The sun hid behind a thin layer of clouds, casting soft shadows over the city of Paris. Birds were chirping, children were laughing, and—

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Adrien groaned, turning over and slapping a hand down on his alarm clock. He had probably hit snooze by mistake, but whatever. He sat up slowly, stretching slightly and sighing when it did him no good. He leaned forward, almost as if touching his toes (except his legs were crossed) and moaned into his blankets.

“Someone’s tired, huh?” Plagg commented, floating up to the blond. Adrien sat up, shooting Plagg an annoyed look. “Geez, what’s got you in a mood?” The kwami asked, propping himself on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Nothing. I just don’t feel a hundred percent.” Adrien replied, coaxing Plagg off of his shoulder.

“Maybe it’s the weather!” Plagg suggested, zooming to the window, only to realise how sunny it was outside. “Never mind.” He added sadly. Adrien got up and walked over to him, smirking some.

“Here,” he said, handing the little creature a piece of cheese. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Yum! Sure thing~!”

* * *

 

The shower had not helped at all. If anything, Adrien could have sworn he felt  _worse_. He was mostly tired before, but now he realised that he was rapidly gaining a headache, his muscles were sore, and he was pretty sure last night’s dinner wasn’t settling well.

When he walked out of the bathroom sluggishly and with no further comments, Plagg raced up to him, concerned.

“Hey! Are you alright?” The kwami questioned nervously. Adrien simply nodded in response, shooing him away.

“I’m fine,” the teen replied, “but uh, just in case, wanna pass me the thermometer?” He asked, gesturing towards the general direction of the item in question. Plagg smiled and flew for it into the bathroom drawer and came out a second later, handing it to Adrien. “Thanks.”

The blond put the device under his tongue and walked over to his dresser, taking out his clothes as he waited for the verdict. Halfway through changing, it beeped. He kept it in a moment longer to pull his pants on over his boxers before plopping onto his bed with a sigh. He took out the thermometer and checked his temp—38.3 Celsius. Thankfully nothing terrible.

“See?” Adrien said, waving the device around in the air, “I’m fine.”

“I don’t even know what those numbers mean!”

* * *

 

Finally making it to school, Adrien quietly shuffled into class. Everyone was chatting, waiting for the bell to ring, which was only adding to the boy’s headache. He sat down next to Nino, placing his bag on the desk in front of him and leaning his head on it.

“Hey,” he greeted lamely, wrapping his arms around his bag. Nino raised an eyebrow at him, putting down his phone.

“Hey,” he replied. “Something wrong?”

To this, Adrien slowly lifted his head up to look at Nino. His eyes were tired and his cheeks were red; anyone would be able to tell he was running a fever.

“Just tired,” Adrien mumbled. Nino scooted closer to him, practically shoving his face near Adrien’s, and hummed loudly.

“Nah, dude. You look sick.” He said worriedly. “Why did you even come in?”

“Because if I stayed home, I’d never hear the end of it from you-know-who.” The blond said, rolling his eyes.

“Your dad?” Nino questioned, crossing his arms. Adrien simply nodded and let out a puff of air. “Well, at least it’ll be a slow morning.”

_CRASH!_

“You just had to go and jinx it,” Adrien muttered under his breath.

“What the heck?!”

“Ahhhh!”

“Someone call Ladybug!”

“Oh, oh, get Chat Noir too!”

“Get  _somebody_!”

“Take cover!”

“Je suis trop jeune à mourir, laisse-moi  _vivre_!”

Adrien was glad that Nino had jinxed it, to be honest. His classroom—including Nino himself—was erupted in chaos. Adrien took the chance to sneak out undetected, and opened up the side of his shirt for Plagg to float out.

“Think it’s an akuma? Hawkmoth never gives up, does he?” Plagg nodded eagerly, agreeing with his caregiver. However, the little kwami’s eyes went big and he zoomed back inside Adrien’s shirt, exclaiming about someone approaching them from behind. Adrien whipped around and noticed a girl from his class running past them. She paused when she noticed the blond, and took a step back.

“Adrien! Run for safety!” It was Marinette. She sounded angry. She was about to continue, but took in the appearance of her crush, and her voice lowered. “Are you okay?”

“Dandy.” Adrien replied sourly, “I’m uh, gonna go run for…cover?” He tried, pointing his thumb behind him.

“Okay. Be careful!” Marinette warned before taking off. Adrien sighed in relief and pulled back his shirt once more.

“Plagg, claws out!”

* * *

 

Chat Noir hopped over the rooftops of Paris, overlooking the commotion ahead of him. The bright, sunny weather had long since morphed into an ugly downpour—quite fitting for the scene ahead of him honestly. The clouds were dark and hung loosely in the sky, ridding themselves of every drop of rain they contained. Thunder crashed in the distance, sending a ray of lightning down occasionally.

Hawkmoth had akumatized another innocent citizen—this one was calling himself  _The Baker_. He was throwing sticky cinnamon buns, trapping people to the ground, as well as encasing people in huge dinner rolls. Paris had never smelled so divine, and it sucked that a villain was behind all of it.

“What makes  _Pierre_  so good anyway?!” The Baker yelled, tossing a cinnamon bun at a random stranger. The person screamed, making The Baker laugh. “What’s wrong? Oh, that’s right, my cinna-buns are so sticky and pure that they’ve got you yelling in excitement!  _HA_!”

Chat perched himself atop one of the buildings nearby, shrinking his baton and attaching it to his waist.

“He’s completely lost his mind,” he commented. “Where the heck is Ladybug…?” He was about to reach for his communicator when he heard a faint _beep beep_. He brought his wrist up to his face, examining the ring on his finger. “Plagg? Why am I already running out of time?”

 _“Something ain’t right. My power is usually enough to hold your transformation, but it’s like your body isn’t cooperating!_ ”

Well then. He’d better hurry.

Just as Adrien was about to jump down, Ladybug swung in from behind him, nearly startling him off the building.

“Relax, scaredy-cat, it’s just me!” She said giddily, resting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and was about to respond, but she gasped. “Chat! You look horrible!”

“I’m fine, just a little cold.”

_Beep beep._

“Are you…did you cataclysm?” Ladybug asked, narrowing her eyes at Chat’s ring. He shook his head.

“Nope. Let’s make this quick?” He tried, shrugging. Ladybug didn’t respond for a second, and she looked like she wanted to argue his point (or at least ask what was up), but she eventually nodded, and the two jumped down.

And so the fight began. Unfortunately for Chat, there was tons of screaming over the loud storm and screaming citizens. His words were practically ripping from his throat at one point. However, he was able to put on an act of bravado for the most part.

The Baker threw a baguette at him—a  _rock-hard_  baguette—and it sent him flying into a building. The impact was usually easily managed, but it was doing nothing to his pounding head.

_Beep beep._

Chat stood up shakily, coughing into his arm.

“Plagg? How much longer can you hold up?” He asked, wiping at his mouth.

 _“Don’t ask_ me  _that; I’m fine! Ask yourself!”_

Ladybug caught up to him then, yo-yo spinning in one hand. Her eyes were soft and sympathetic—she was clearly onto Chat’s act.

“Are you sick?” She asked quietly. “You haven’t made any snarky remarks, or call me ‘milady’ at all today.”

“Possibly,” he admitted. He paused for a moment before smirking. “Milady,” he added. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, let’s get this over with so that you can go rest.” She said, tossing her yo-yo at a nearby pole and pulling herself towards it.

Chat looked down at his ring, showing one little toe-bean left. He wasn’t even going to be able to cataclysm at this rate. He sighed in frustration, pulling out his baton and extending it. He jogged lightly and pushing himself up, landing right by all the commotion. He walked up to his partner, but he could hardly stand. He leaned forward, hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

“Go home, Chat. Rest. I can handle it from here.” Ladybug said, tone serious.

“I can’t leave you alone,” Chat replied, equally as serious.

“You’re about to transform,” Ladybug pointed out, noticing how much time was left on his ring.

“It’s not my kwami—it’s me. And I’m fine. I can hold out a bit longer.” As if to completely go against his own argument, he swayed slightly, only to be help upright by his speckled companion.

“Chat! You were literally about to pass out! You would have transformed in front of everyone!” Chat closed his eyes, sinking further into her grip. “Chat!” He heard the faint sound of her heartbeat, strong and comforting. Ladybug adjusted her grip on the boy, trying to keep him up. That was when she felt the heat through his outfit. Holding him around the shoulders with one arm, she used her free hand to place the back of her palm to him forehead, gently pushing aside his bangs. He was kinda cute when he wasn’t being obnoxious. “Chat, you’re burning up, please go home.”

However, her cries went unnoticed, and suddenly, his form went limp in her arms. Gasping, Ladybug wrapped her other arm around him tightly, knowing what was about to happen. She shut her eyes, not wanting to ruin Chat’s privacy. A second later, she heard the sound of a kwami’s transformation—Chat Noir was no longer Chat Noir.

Plagg fell to the ground, dazed. When he realised what had happened, he launched himself back up into the air, and hovered by Adrien’s face. The boy was deathly pale, cheeks flaring a bright pink. A thin sheen of sweat covered his brow, and he definitely had bags under his eyes.

“Adrien!” Plagg exclaimed. He then covered his mouth, realising his mistake. Ladybug, hearing this, slowly opened one eye. She looked up at the black kwami, then down to the person in her lap, and—

“Adrien!?”


End file.
